


The Biggest Scandal

by moonzee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prologue, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonzee/pseuds/moonzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never knew that a simple beating the red light could make his life more complicated than a relationship status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Scandal

Great, he will finally have a chance to meet the world’s greatest architect Sam Winchester and he's late. Just why are there so many goddamn stoplights in New York?!

Castiel Milton is an architecture professor of the most prestigious university in New York. Just a few weeks ago, he emailed a letter to his long time idol-crush-turned-love Sam Winchester to see if he can spare his precious time to conduct an inspirational talk for the architecture students in the university. He agreed and Cas is finally going to meet him and he might ask him out and he might actually like him and ask him to be his boyfriend but the annoying traffic is going to make him lose his chance because if there is one thing that everyone knows about Sam, is he hates tardiness.

He cannot be late. He has to meet his crush, have a date with him tonight, and make him his official boyfriend.

And then to his luck, he saw a police motorcycle in his side mirror signalling him to stop. The police officer approached him after he parked his car at the side of the road.  

 

“Can I have your license please?” He said as he reached for his notebook.

Castiel looked at him suspiciously. He's not going to surrender his license to him, he didn’t do anything wrong!

“What’s my case officer? I believe I haven’t done anything illegal. My speed is below the speed limit, and—”

“Beating the red light.”

 

Does he think he's going to just accept that? He did not, he swear to God, beat the red light. It was yellow so he continued to drive. Yellow means drive faster because in a few seconds it will turn red right? Does he look that stupid to actually not even know that?

“I think there’s a misunderstanding here officer. I did not beat the red light,it was yellow when I crossed the intersection lane.”

“Just give me your license, pretty.”

 

Okay, that does it, no one can call him pretty! He's a man for crying out loud! Just a little bit more and this officer will get it.

 

“I am not giving it to you because I haven’t done anything wrong. Now if you’ll excuse me, I still have a lot of things to do, goodbye.”

 

He opened the door of his car but the officer stopped him. He really is getting into his nerves now.

 

“Can you kindly move please?”

“Not until you give me your license.”

 

He realized that he's totally very late and this made him snap and blurted out the few words that first came to his mind.

 

“If you don’t let me go, I’m going to call my fiancé Dean Winchester.”

 

That was unexpected. He didn’t mean to tell a lie. Dean Winchester is the brother of Sam and is the most popular prosecutor in the country. He unconsciously said his name to scare the very annoying officer. He hasn’t seen him in person yet but his face always appear in newspapers, magazines and televisions and rumor says that he’s super scary in person.

 

“Did you say Winchester? As in the Dean Winchester?”

 

He can't believe it actually worked! The officer looks frightened now. He raised an eyebrow,

 

“Yes. Do you want me to call him?”

“Uhh, no need to. Sorry for wasting your time Mr. uhhm?”

“Castiel Novak.”

“Well, I’m very sorry Mr. Novak. Have a safe trip.”

 

* * *

 

Little did Castiel know that someone heard the conversation he just had with the officer.

 

“Good morning Mr. Officer! Did I hear it correctly? Did that guy really say that he is the fiancé of Dean Winchester?”

“Yes, that’s what he said, but I couldn’t blame Prosecutor Dean for falling for him because that guy is indeed very beautiful.” The officer said, smiling as he recall the bluest eyes he has ever seen.

“I would like to hear more details about this. Oh by the way, my name is Gabriel Milton, a reporter of New York Daily News.”  

 

* * *

  

“All evidences leads to only one thing. Zachariah Lopez killed his own wife and should be sentenced to life imprisonment”

Once again another case was solved by the greatest prosecutor in the country, Prosecutor Dean Winchester. The truth will always be revealed and justice will prevail as long as the one who is handling the case is him.

Expected as usual, there are a lot of reporters waiting outside the courtroom to interview the prosecutor about his another case closed success. And predictably, he ignored them all and walked to his car in the parking lot.

 

“How did you find out that he was the murderer?”

“Aren’t you afraid that he might get back at you?”

“Can you tell us more about your fiancé, Castiel Novak?”

 

And that statement stopped Dean from opening his car. “What did you just say?”

 

* * *

Castiel doesn’t want to live anymore.

Yesterday was his only chance of impressing the love of his life and he ruined it. Maybe Sam thinks he's a stalker now, or a psychotic fan.

 

_“I’m really very thankful that you accepted my request Mr. Winchester. The students learned a lot and are now inspired to work harder so that they can be like you and be a great architect.”_

_“No need for formalities Castiel, just call me Sam. And I should be the one thanking you for inviting me, I’m truthfully very honored.”_

_“You're really very humble. This is why I like you very much.”_

And then he realized that he blurted out his feelings for him. After that embarrassing statement, he apologized and then quickly walked away. He didn’t want to hear what Sam has to say after that. Thank God it’s Saturday. he doesn’t have to work and he can just stay home and mourned for his lost love.

He doesn’t have anything productive to do today. The original plan was that he will impress Sam and he’ll ask him out and they'll have a date today but thanks to his stupidity, all his plan has been ruined. What’s the food for depressed people again? Oh yeah, ice cream.  
  
Something sweet might brighten up his mood.

 

* * *

 

_Click_

“Prosecutor Winchester was shocked that the media knows about his fian—”

_Click_

“Castiel Novak, the mysterious guy that melted the prosecutor’s hea—”

_Click_

“The hot prosecutor is into guys. Sorry girls but—”

_Click_

Dean turned off the television. In every channel, every newspapers, every tabloids, there is only one topic and that is his so called  _fiancé_  Castiel Novak.

Who is this guy anyway? Yes he swings that way but in all of his one night stands, there isn’t anyone named Castiel. What kind of name is that anyway?

 

“Why the long face so early in the morning?”

“Shut up Sam. Why’re you here in my place again? Don’t you have a space in your lover’s condo?”

 

Sam grabbed a coffee and sat beside his brother. He’s always entertained on seeing the pissed off expression of his older brother.

 

“Ouch, I finally went back home here in New York after such a long time and you and Gabriel are tossing me aside already.” He said as he put on his bitchface number 56.

“What did you guys fight about anyway? Just beg for forgiveness so you can get your ass out of here as soon as possible.”

“It’s actually all your fault. He says that he will not talk to me unless you permit him to have an interview with you and your fiancé. Who is he anyway? I'm hurt that you didn't tell me you're engage you know. Even Gabriel doesn't believe I didn't know anything about this. Is he someone I know? Does mom knows about this already?”

 

Dean winced at the mention of his mother. She’ll definitely call and annoy him to death if she finds out about this. The number one person who wants him to get married already is his mother.

 

“Geez, why are rumors always believed without any significant proof?! There are no pictures and I definitely don’t know any person named Castiel Novak.”

Sam was taken aback when he heard the name. Maybe they’re two different people, maybe it’s just a coincidence that they have the same name.  
  
But then again, how is it possible that two person have that kind of unique name. 

 

* * *

 

“Baby, open the door please.”

“Did Dean agree to be interviewed by me?”

“Not yet but—”

“Then get out of here and convince him first.”

“What if I tell you that I personally know this Castiel Novak?”

 

And then the door opened. Sam always knew how to persuade his boyfriend.  

 

“Is this him?”

 

He showed the picture that his secretary took yesterday. It shows Castiel, and the other students clapping and smiling brightly. Gabriel immediately grabbed the picture and stared at Castiel's face intensively.

 

“This is him! So you’re just lying to me when you said that you don’t know Dean’s fiancé?!”

“No! I just met him yesterday.”

“Are they like, secret lovers or something?”

“I am positive that they definitely don’t know each other personally. That’s why I have one thing that’s bugging me. How did the rumors start?”

 

And then Gabriel told him the story of how he accidently heard Castiel’s conversation with a police officer and so on and so forth. After hearing the story, Sam laughed and grinned, obviously indicating that an idea just popped out of his head.

 

“Why are you smiling creepily like that?”

“I really like this guy. He’s just full of surprises and I think he’s the only one who can tame my dragon of a brother.”

“So what do you intend to do now?”

 

* * *

 

“I told you mom. It’s really not like that.”

Dean thought that the issue about his  _fiancé_ will eventually die but he got it all wrong. The next day, his mother called very early in the morning telling him that the pictures of his  _fiancé_  was all over the internet.

 

“What do you mean dear? He’s very beautiful! You and your father really have a good taste.”

“But—”

“I will hear no more from you, I demand you to bring him here as soon as possible! This conversation is over.”

 

And then the line ended. Why is this happening to him? Are the people he imprisoned cursing him to have this kind of nightmare?

He opened his laptop and browsed the internet. He’s really the number one topic in Yahoo news.

_The face that stole the young Prosecutor’s heart is revealed!_

_Castiel Novak, age 26 is a college professor at NYU. He is currently…_

Whoa, his mother is right. The guy is undeniably beautiful. Just look at those blue eyes. It's like magnet that you can't look away from. It’s so sad to know that this guy is a liar, a stunning looking liar but, still a liar.

He picked up his phone and dialled his secretary’s number.

 

“Becky, I want you to—”

“Mr. Winchester, congratulations on your engagement!”

“What are you talking ab—”

“Uwaa, you hooked a very gorgeous one this time sir! I am very jealous! Why didn’t you introduce him to—”

“Do you want to get fired Becky?”

The other line got silent.

“Now I want you to research everything about a person named Castiel Novak.”

“What? But isn’t he your—”

“Don't ask anymore questions. Just do it.”

 

* * *

 

He knows that most people find him attractive. He knows that he is a head turner because of how he looks. He knows that sometimes he grabbed people’s attention but certainly not by this much.

It was Sunday and he realized that his fridge is empty and so he went to the grocery. At the parking lot, he noticed that people are looking at him and some are even whispering to their companion while staring at him. A kid pointed at his face telling his mother “Hey, that’s the guy on tv!”. He just shrugged it off because most of the time, he was mistaken as an artist or a model.

He ignored the weird looks at the parking lot but the staring continues inside the supermarket. He hears people saying “Aww, he’s so cute.” and a lot of women are smiling at him. It’s more suspicious because some are even congratulating him. Did he win something? Did he win the lottery? But that’s impossible because he doesn’t even play that. Maybe he is the one thousandth customer of the month or something. One thing is for sure, he is very confused right now.

Castiel ignored it all, payed for what he bought and headed home. This is truly a very weird day for him. 

 

* * *

He wants somebody to pinch him.

 

_Hey Cas, it’s me, Sam. I’d just like to ask if you are free tomorrow afternoon. There’s this gallery of the artworks of a friend of mine and I remembered that you are also interested in interior designing. It’ll be really great if you could come. Call me if you can make it, I’ll text you the details._

He still can’t believe that this is really happening. Just a few seconds ago he was debating with himself if he should call Sam or just give up and move on when he received this life changing text message. He called him Cas. Sam Winchester called him Cas!

He's so happy he might cry. He can’t wait for his date with Sam tomorrow.

He will finally have the man of his dreams.  

 

* * *

 

“I’m telling you Dean, if you don’t come tomorrow don’t consider me as a family member anymore.”

“And I told you Sam, I can’t. I have a very important meeting to attend to. Besides, I’m not interested in interior designing anyway so why bother inviting me?”

“My friend is a fan of yours and she wanted you to come to her gallery. I will lose face if you don’t because I already promised her that you will. Just come when I tell you to come okay Dean? You will not like the consequences of not going.”

 

Actually, Dean cancelled all of his appointments tomorrow because he plans on meeting  _someone_. S _omeone_  that is currently the cause of his headaches.

After Becky gave him everything that she had researched about Castiel including the root cause behind the rumors that they’re engage, he immediately wanted to meet the guy and persuade him to tell the media that this is all a big misunderstanding.

 

“Alright, since it’s your first time here after so many years, I’ll drop by okay? I’ll just say hello and then I’ll leave. Deal?”

“Thanks Dean! You’re the best! Here let me give you a hug.”

Dean gave him a disgusted look and tried to get away from him.

“You’re so gross! Get off me! Go bother Gabriel or someone else. I’m busy.”

 

* * *

 

_Cas, I’m stuck in traffic. I think I’m going to be a little bit late. Just go inside and check out my friend’s work while waiting for me._

Whoa, that was surprising. Sam is late for the very first time _._ Is that a bad thing or a good thing? Anyway, he’ll just wait for him inside the gallery and take a look at the art in advance so that he will not look dumb in front of Sam later. Yes he loves and enjoys seeing interior designs but he's actually not very good at it.

 

* * *

 

_Dean, don’t leave until I’m there yet. I still have to introduce you to my friend okay? I’m just stuck in traffic but I’m near the place. Wait for me okay?_

Dean was pissed off with Sam’s message. He doesn’t even want to be here but there he is, earlier than his idiot of a brother.

_If you’re not here in five minutes I’m leaving._

Was his reply to the younger man. His original plan was to talk to that Novak and convince him to end the misunderstanding of the media. But where is he? In this very boring gallery.

He roamed around the place hoping to find something that can trigger his interest when he saw  _him._ The gorgeous schemer, the very hot plotter, the beautiful liar. He’s stunning in the picture but he’s more than what he expected in person. His skin looks so soft and smooth, the structure of his face is perfect, he got this just got out of the bed hair, his eyes are blue and innocent, his lips are as red and as seductive as a rose and his body is more masculine than other average guys but looks so slender. In short, he’s the definition of an angel, the perfect creation of God.

And then Dean realized that he is checking his  _fiancé_ out. No, that is not the original plan. The plan is, he will talk to him and then convince him to tell the truth about the misunderstanding. He thinks that Cas being here by coincidence is the work of the heavens above to make him execute his plan as soon as possible before any more damage will be done. He walks towards the guy not understanding why he's feeling slightly nervous. He should be angry, pissed, upset, not nervous. He tapped Cas's shoulders and his heart skipped a beat when his green eyes met blue ones. 

 

He cleared his throat and straightened his composure. "Excuse me, Mr. Castiel Novak?" 

 

Castiel stared at him with an 'I know I've seen this guy before' expression. When his eyes widened in surprise, Dean knew he recognized him. Dean offered his hand as he introduced himself. 

"Dean Winchester. It's nice to finally meet the guy I'm supposed to marry." Dean said, grinning at the shocked look on the angel's face. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue. Other chapters are going to be longer :) enjoy reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> I also have another version of this with different pairing at livejournal :) chocodip.livejournal.com


End file.
